


On this Rainy Day

by IthinkIwrite



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthinkIwrite/pseuds/IthinkIwrite
Summary: I wrote this one night before bed. Haven't decided what direction I want to take it so I'll leave it as a one shot for now ..





	On this Rainy Day

It's Monday. The day Ian has been waiting for. Today is the day he finds out if he'll become Supervisor at his job. Him & his co-worker were the 2 to be chosen. Ian wasn't worried though, he knew the position was his. He's been busting his ass for 2 years & no one deserved that position more than he did. It was a rainy day, & for Ian, that day meant good things was happening for him. He got his license, found out he was hired for this job & even found a 100 dollar bill on a rainy day so he had no worries.

Ian walked into work 30 minutes before opening. Proving to his boss, he is can handle the responsibility of leading a store.

Everyone begin to walk in one after the other. Ian greeted them all individually. Ian looked at clock every minutes waiting for 12pm to get here. For some reason, time was moving so slow today. He kept himself busy, finally 12 was here. He seen his boss coming & tried to act normal as possible.

"Let's make this quick shall we? I know most if not some has been anticipating this day for a week now. Ian, Rose. I need someone who is strict, veracious, but most importantly, responsible. I made my decision based off my own personal opinions. So, our new store Supervisor is.....Rose Hammond"

Ian's mouth dropped to the floor. How could he have lost to Rose. Rose? Ian no doubt was feeling indignant. While everyone was congratulating Rose, Ian walked out.

"Fuck this. I'm going to lunch". Ian said to himself

Ian walked around the block to his favorite lunch spot. He's been going there so long, the workers already know what he's coming in for. A BLT with Fries & a Medium Coke

"Something different today or the usual?" The cashier jokes

"Nope, same thing as always". Ian grabs his ticket & stepped to the side. 

Ian was at least happy that his favorite spot in the corner was empty. Grabbed his food & headed over there.

Ian never really paid attention to the number of people coming in & out. He never even looked up to notice the boy coming towards him.

 

"Ay Redhead. This seat taken?"

Ian looked up & saw this Attractive Dark Haired young man standing over him

"No. No, it's not" Ian responds

The young man took his bookbag off & sat down across from Ian. Ian has been coming here for years & never noticed him.

"You new around here?" Ian tries to strike up a conversation.

"No".

"I've never seen you in here before"

The young man looks up. "You don't pay attention to your surroundings. I'm in here everyday. I see you all the time, in this very same spot".

Ian couldn't help but to be mesmerized but his Beautiful Blue Eyes.

"What's your name Man?" The young man ask

"Ian. Yours?"

"That's it? Ian?"

"Gallagher".

"Hmmm. Ian Gallagher. That has a nice ring to it". The young man says

"So you have my first AND my last name. Care to share yours?"

"..Mickey"

Ian tries not to laugh. "Your name is Mickey? Please tell me that's a nickname"

"It is actually". Don't really use my government name unless necessary.

"..I guess"

Mickey looks at his watch. "Damn. That went fast, I didn't even finish my coffee". He stands up from the chair & grabs his bookbag.

"So Mickey, can we finish this conversation another time?" Ian ask.

Mickey throws his bag over his shoulder. He smiles. "Sure". He takes one of Ian's fries. "See you soon Gallagher"


End file.
